herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bo' Rai Cho
Bo' Rai Cho is an Outworldian martial arts teacher and a hero from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He was voiced by Herman Sanchez and Steve Blum. History Bo' Rai Cho was a teacher of many great warriors, such as Liu Kang and Shujinko. Despite living in Earthrealm, he was actually from Outworld and though he had the skills to participate in a Mortal Kombat tournament, Bo' Rai Cho couldn't since his victory would allow Shao Kahn to take the Earthrealm. After Liu Kang was killed by the Deadly Alliance, Kung Lao went to Bo' Rai Cho for training on how to defeat Shang Tsung. He then went to Outworld while the Earthrealm warriors prepared to fight the Deadly Alliances and spied on the two sorcerers, rescuing another Outworldian fighter, Li Mei. Afterwards, during the rise of Dragon King, Bo' Rai Cho regrouped with Raiden and the other Earthrealm warriors to return to Earth. In his ending in Armageddon, Bo' Rai Cho's defeat of Blaze teleported him before the Elder Gods, who then appointed him the protector god of Outworld. Powers and Abilities Bo' Rai Cho is a skilled fighter despite his obese and drunken appearance and even integrates this into his fighting style, using Drunken Fist style. He uses his obesity to stomp on the ground, causing tremors and bounce on his foes with his stomach. Bo' Rai Cho can also vomit at will, using it as a way to trap his opponents and has demonstrated he is a capable general. Quotes *"You are one ugly motherfucker." (To the Predator) *"Let us see if you remember my teachings." (To Liu Kang) *"I whish to study you're powers." (To Johnny Cage) *"No there is another." (To Reptile after saying he is the last Saurian) *"I asked you here for training." (To Sonya Blade) *"Takeda is most welcome at my dojo." (To Kenshi) *"Stop Kitana and listen." (To Kitana) *"Your anger make you careless." (To Scorpion) *"My loyalties lie elsewhere." (To Mileena) *"You are as powerful as Kenshi." (To Takeda) *"You have much to learn Miss Briggs." (To Jacqui Briggs) *"You are reckless impulsive." (To Kung Jin) *"I to dream of Edenia Tanya." (To Tanya) *"Who's to say you didn't." (To Shinnok after the Elder God thought he was dead) *"I have returned Shinnok." (To Shinnok after the Elder God thought he was dead) *"We each oppose are native realm." (To Erron Blac) *"I fight for the greater good." (To Ermac) *"We shall discuss new beginnings." (To Kotal Kahn) *"You have amazing strange." (To Ferra & Torr) *"You over step your bounds Raiden." (To Raiden) *"So serious my friend?" (To Raiden) *"A test before I trust you." (To Tremor) *"Be ready for anything Cassandra." (To Cassie Cage) *"You are no longer my student. But I am still your master." (To Kung Lao) *"I am more than ready." (To Reptile) *"My power is greater than you know." (To Reptile after the Saurian thought he was dead) *"My reputation for sloth is exaggerated." (To Jax Briggs) Trivia *Bo' Rai Cho's creation had two motivations behind it. First was that Ed Boon wanted more of a "slob" character and Mortal Kombat had no mentor character. *Bo' Rai Cho has an archenemy in Baraka and he has battled the Tarkata before. *He is one of the few Outworldian characters that is not evil. *In Motor Kombat, one of the tracks is a brewery that apparently belongs to him. *In Deadly Alliance, Bo' Rai Cho was the icon of a fake drink called Peptic Thunder, which causes involuntary vomiting upon consumption. This is most likely a parody of Pepto-Bismol, a medication drug, since they both have a pink color. *Bo' Rai Cho states that Earthrealm's rice wine put the alcohol of Outworld to shame, which is one of the reasons he went to Earthrealm. *Bo' Rai Cho's quote towards the Predator was a direct reference from Dutch in the 1987 Predator film and Mike Harrigan from 1990's Predator 2. *He is quite old, since he was already rather aged when he was teaching Shujinko and after 40 years, he was still alive. *In Deadly Alliance, when Bo' Rai Cho switches fighting styles, a fart noise is heard. It is also heard when he jumps or moves around. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Mentor Category:Warriors Category:Immortals Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Male Category:Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Military Category:Elementals Category:Controversial Category:Pure Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Selfless Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Master Combatants Category:Chi Masters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Strategists Category:Nurturer Category:Bond Protector Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Genius Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Pacifists Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Unwanted Category:Wealthy Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Honest Category:Harmonizers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Extravagant Category:Wise Category:Misguided Category:Reactionary Category:Humanoid Category:Loyal